Inuyasha's Special Valentine's Day
by LzL
Summary: [One-shot] It's Valentine's Day...both Miroku and Shippo know what to get for their valentines. Inuyasha wants to get his valentine something too...but the trouble is, he doesn't know what to get her.


Inuyasha's Special Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine. But he was MY Valentine! 3

HAPPY (Belated) VALENTINE'S DAY!

Hope everyone got lots of hugs and kisses! …I did! (and they tasted great! I love chocolate!)

Since Valentine's a special day, I thought it would be nice if I did a short and cute little fluff for you guys to enjoy. I thought of this plot a long time ago, but was too lazy to start it. I only remembered this plot on Sunday afternoon…and I DID try to rush and finish this fic before V-day ends. I actually did finish it last night…but there was something wrong with my internet so I couldn't upload it to the site…but better late then never, right?

Here it is, enjoy and don't forget to Read and Review!

* * *

Kagome smiled sweetly to herself as she pulled herself up from the well.

Before she even fully got out of the well, Inuyasha rushed in front of her and showered her with the same usual questions.

''What took you so long? You said two days! You're late, it's like two and a half now!''

''You're just impatient, Inuyasha.''

Inuyasha ignored her and jumped back into his tree. Kagome shook her head and went to the others, who were patiently waiting for her, unlike _some_one.

''Kagome!'' Shippo cried, Kagome opened her arms for him and he jumped into them happily. ''Did you bring me the chocolate like you promised?''

''Yup. In fact, I've got tons!''

Kagome started emptying her backpack, with different colour, shapes and size boxes.

''Wow, Kagome, where did you get all those chocolates?'' asked Sango, staring at all the boxes around them.

''I got them from friends at school. My desk was filled with them when I went back yesterday.'' answered Kagome, smiling.

''Why did all those people give all these chocolate to you?'' Shippo asked, as he started to open a box and devour the chocolates.

''It's for Valentine's Day.'' Kagome said, as she helped herself to one of the chocolate.

''What's Va-lin-tin?'' Shippo asked, looking up at Kagome with bright curious eyes.

''It's Valentine…and it's a day when people exchange cards, gifts…like chocolate, and tell each other how much they appreciated them. A person expresses their love for that special someone and tell them how much they mean to them.''

''Oh…''

''Then does that mean all these chocolate were from people who appreciates you and want to express their love for you? Wow, Kagome, a lot of people must be in love with you.'' commented Miroku.

''I guess so. I was a bit surprised too, I didn't know so many guys actually notices me.''

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the mention of 'guys' but didn't do anything other then mumble something that sounded a lot like '…Ho-ho being one of them'.

The others sat around, enjoying and eating Kagome's chocolates. When suddenly Shippo jumped up.

''Kagome, would it be okay if I got you a Va-lin-tin gift?''

Kagome smiled. ''I would love it.''

''Okay then, I'll go right now. You just wait, Kagome, you'll love my gift!'' and with that, Shippo ran towards the forest.

''Aw, what a cute thing for Shippo to do!'' Sango commented it, secretly wishing someone would get her something too.

''Yeah, it does feel really good when someone gives you a gift, telling them how much they appreciate you. It would be really nice if someone got you something, Sango.'' Kagome said, looking at Miroku.

Miroku smiled, getting what Kagome was trying to hint to him and stood up.

''Where are you going, Miroku?'' Sango asked, totally clueless about the exchange of understandings between Kagome and Miroku.

''Uh…I'm just gonna go to the village…I want to uh…get some…um…food.'' Miroku said, trying to find an excuse.

''Oh, I'm hungry too. Can I come with you?'' Sango asked, standing up.

''Um, Sango, I'm sure Miroku can go by himself. Why don't you stay here with me? Miroku can bring back some food for you.'' Kagome stopped Sango, getting a relieved look from Miroku.

''Okay then.''

As Sango sat back down beside Kagome, Miroku started to walk off, after giving Kagome a wink when Sango weren't looking. Then he stopped and called for Inuyasha.

''Inuyasha, why don't you come with me?''

''Why the hell would I want to do that!'' came Inuyasha's replied.

''Because, I want you to help me choose what FOOD I should get for Sango.''

''No thanks, I'm very comfortable here.''

Miroku sighed to himself. Then started walking off again, and whispered to himself, knowing Inuyasha would hear him while the others can't.

''Okay then, I guess you can just let Kagome starve and not get any FOOD.''

* * *

Miroku walked through the roads in the main village, looking for something nice for Sango.

''Ooo, do you think Sango will like this?'' Miroku pointed to a red bag.

''No.'' an irritated voice replied.

''What about this one?'' Miroku asked again, pointing to a pink kimono.

''No.'' came that voice again.

''Then how about this one?'' Miroku tried again, pointing to a long blue necklace.

''No.'' that voice answered dully.

''Oh come on, you're not even looking!''

''Hey, I didn't want to be here in the first place!''

''Then why'd you come?'' Miroku teased, looking at the grumpy hanyou following him.

Miroku smiled to himself. ''_I knew mentioning Kagome would work.''_

''Inuyasha, didn't you hear Kagome say how nice it would be to get a gift from someone showing her how much she means to them? She's practically talking to you there.'' Miroku tried to reason.

''So, didn't she get enough from all those Ho-hos' back in her time?''

''Inuyasha, you know Kagome would still want you to get her something. Besides, don't YOU want to get her something and show your appreciation?''

Inuyasha 'Hmpfed' but followed Miroku as they continued their search in the village, looking for something special for their special someone.

Miroku came to a stop when he spotted a jewelry stand.

''Hey, I could get Sango a nice bracelet!''

The two walked over to the stand and looked down at the sparkly jewelries. Miroku picked up a white clear bracelet with round stones.

''You think Sango will like this?''

''I don't know, I'm not her.'' Inuyasha replied, not really paying attention.

Miroku gave Inuyasha a serious look, causing Inuyasha to feel nervous.

''Okay, okay. Sheesh…'' Inuyasha replied, when he knew Miroku was actually serious and wants to get something nice for Sango. ''I think it might be too plain for Sango.''

''Okay, what about…this one?'' Miroku picked up a blue bracelet with a nice pattern to it.

''Nah, blue's just not Sango's colour.''

''This one?''

''Too dark.''

''How about this one?''

''Too weird-looking.''

After many searches and picks, they finally found one they both like.

''I think Sango will look lovely with this bracelet.'' Miroku commented, looking at the stone in the middle.

''Yeah, it'll match her outfit too.''

Miroku paid for the bracelet and put it in a box he separately bought and turned to Inuyasha.

''I'm done here, now it's you're turn.''

''So, what should I get her?''

''Hmm, why don't you get Kagome a bracelet too?''

''Nah, you got Sango one, it won't be original. Besides, I don't have any money and you just spent all of yours on Sango's gift.'' Inuyasha said, looking around.

''Then what else can you give her?''

''I don't know.'' Inuyasha lowered his ears.

''Come on, let's head back, maybe you can think of something on our way back.'' Miroku suggested, trying to cheer Inuyasha up.

''Okay.''

As the boys headed back to the well, Inuyasha noticed little yellow flowers on the side of the road. Then suddenly, an idea hit him.

''Miroku, I can give Kagome flowers!''

''Yeah! Oh, remember those blue flowers we saw the other day? I bet Kagome would like those.'' Miroku said, thinking back to those periwinkle coloured flowers.

''Good idea! I'm going right now!'' Inuyasha decided, and started running off to the direction of the flowers.

* * *

Miroku went back to the ladies, excited and anxious about giving Sango her gift.

''Hey Miroku, where's Inuyasha?'' Kagome asked when he got near them.

''He…uh had something to do.'' Miroku covered for Inuyasha.

''Oh.''

''So Miroku, where's the food?'' Sango asked.

''Huh?...oh yeah, I forgot about that…I mean uh…I couldn't find anything in the village so I thought maybe we can go to the river and get some fish for dinner.''

''That's a great idea. Kagome, let's go!''

Kagome could sense Miroku was up to something, so she decided not to be in the middle of those two and stay at the well to wait for Shippo and Inuyasha.

''Okay then, we'll see you later!''

Sango called for Kirara and walked away with Miroku.

''_Aw…it_'_s just like Miroku_'_s bringing Sango out for dinner!_''thought Kagome.

Kagome sighed, feeling a bit lonely that everybody left her. She wondered where Inuyasha went to and wished he was back here with her.

''_Oh Inuyasha, where are you?_''

* * *

Inuyasha returned to the flower field where he remembered where the periwinkle flowers were. He thought that Kagome would like it if he got a whole bunch of those flowers for her.

Just as he was bending down to pick some flowers, he noticed a small yellow, brownish tail in the middle of the field. He walked over and grabbed the tail.

''Ow!'' cried a small voice.

''Shippo!...What are you doing here?''

''I'm here to get Kagome's present! Now put me down!'' Shippo cried.

''_Damn, Shippo already beat me to this place. Oh great, what am I going to do now?_'' thought Inuyasha, putting Shippo down and noticing the small flower crown in Shippo's hands.

''What are YOU doing here, Inuyasha?'' Shippo asked, continuing to make his crown.

''Nothing, I was just passing by.'' Inuyasha replied, embarrassed that Shippo thought of giving flowers to Kagome way before he did.

''Oh I get it. You want to give Kagome these flowers!'' Shippo smiled evilly and stuck his tongue out at the older boy. ''Ha ha, too bad, I beat you to it already!''

''Why you little…'' Inuyasha blushed, bonked Shippo on the head and jumped away.

''_Baka Inuyasha…_'' Shippo thought as he finished the crown.

* * *

Inuyasha walked through the forest, kicking things on the ground and trying to think of what to get for Kagome.

''_It passed mid day for about four full hours now and I still haven_'_t figured out what I should get for Kagome. Miroku and Shippo got what they want…Come on, Inuyasha. Think, think!_''

Inuyasha smacked himself in the forehead as he tried to think of something. He looked up and realized he had walked out of the forest and into a different route.

Inuyasha smiled at the sight before him. ''Kagome would love to see this…''

* * *

Sango sat beside Miroku after they arrived at the river side. ''It's such a nice day today.''

''Yup.'' Answered Miroku, trying to concentrate on setting up the fishing pole, while having Sango sitting so close to him. ''_Must…keep…hands…on…fishing…pole…_''Miroku fought inside his mind, trying to control his twitching hands.

Sango noticed Miroku was struggling with the fishing pole, so she leaned closer.

''You need some help, Miroku?''

''No…no thanks Sango…I'm fine…'' ''_…my butt. Actually her butt more specifically._''

At the end, Miroku lost and his hand won. Miroku closed his eyes as his hand reached out for Sango's butt and waited for Sango's slap.

''PERVERT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!''

''It was my hand, I swear, Sango! My hand made me! It's evil!''

Sango ignored him and sat far away from him. Miroku sighed, knowing he won't be able to change her mind, like all the other times.

They stayed like that for a while, in an awkward silence. At long last, Miroku couldn't stand it anymore and moved beside Sango.

''I'm sorry, Sango. I promise I won't do it again, please let me sit beside you.'' Miroku apologized.

Sango ignored him and turned around, with her back facing him.

''Sango?'' Miroku tried again.

Sango kept on ignoring him.

Miroku sighed and took out the box with Sango's bracelet in it.

''Here Sango, I hope this will make up for it.''

Sango turned around, curious what was in the little box. ''What is it?''

''It's a gift.'' Miroku said, avoiding Sango's eyes.

''…A gift?'' Sango asked, surprised.

''Uh huh…it's a Valentine's Day gift.'' Miroku answered, blushing.

Sango was surprised. The fact that Miroku got her a gift and the fact that he was blushing. She carefully took the box from his hand and opened it. She gasped as the content of the box fell into her lap.

''Miroku, this is…beautiful.'' Sango said, as she held the bracelet in her hand.

It was a small thin bracelet with round light pink stones, and in the middle, a light pink flower stone. The bracelet sparkled under the bright sun and the colours reflected onto the clear water of the river.

Sango was speechless. Miroku understood and smiled gently at her.

''Do you like it?''

''I love it! Thank you so much Miroku!'' Sango exclaimed.

''You're welcome. I just thought that since Kagome said it was Valentine's Day at her time that I thought maybe you would like a Valentine's Day gift too. It's my way to show you how much I appreciate you. And to make up from all those time my hands found their way to your bottom.''

''Oh Miroku.'' Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck and pulled him close.

Miroku was surprise at Sango's sudden change of intimacy but gently wrapped his arms around her waist and stayed close in Sango's tight embrace. After a while, Sango released Miroku and blushed realizing what she did, but glad that Miroku returned her embrace.

''Let's go back to fishing now, shall we?'' Miroku asked casually, returning to the fishing pole, trying to make Sango more comfortable.

''Okay.'' Sango thought it was okay to sit back beside Miroku again, so she moved close to him.

But after a minute, Sango felt Miroku's hands behind her again, but surprisingly, it stopped at her waist and didn't go further down.

Sango smiled and leaned her head on his shoulders, glad that the monk's 'evil hand' didn't ruin the moment this time.

* * *

By the time Inuyasha arrived back at the well, Shippo was already there and Kagome was cooing over the crown he made her. As Inuyasha neared the pair, he noticed Shippo's deep blush as Kagome tried her crown on.

''Shippo, this is a great gift! I love the flowers; it's got such a great colour! Wow, Shippo, I didn't know you were so crafty! It must have taken you ages to make this!'' Kagome continued to complement on the crown as she gave Shippo a big hug.

''It was nothing…I'm glad you like it though.'' Shippo said, blushing even more.

''Inuyasha, you're back!'' Kagome smiled up at him and stood up. ''Look what Shippo made for me, isn't it pretty?''

''Looks okay.'' Inuyasha replied, avoiding Shippo's evil stare and smile.

''So where did you go all this time?''

''Oh, he was looking for-''

Shippo got cut off as Inuyasha covered the young kitsune's mouth with his hand.

''-Sango and Miroku.'' Inuyasha finished, as he gives Shippo a death stare.

''Oh, they went to the river to catch some fish for dinner.''

''Really? Okay, Shippo, why don't you go join them?'' Inuyasha told Shippo, with a deadly tone in his voice.

''Uh…okay…'' Shippo stuttered, freaked out by Inuyasha's tone.

''Yeah, let's go.'' Kagome started to head for the river.

''Hang on, Kagome. There's something I want to show you…'' Inuyasha said, in a very opposite tone he was using with Shippo.

''Um, okay.''

''Shippo, go find Miroku and Sango and tell them they don't have to wait for us, okay?'' Inuyasha said, back in his scary tone.

''Sure…whatever you say, Inuyasha. Bye then, Kagome. See you later!''

With that, Shippo ran towards the river.

* * *

''So where are you taking me, Inuyasha?'' Kagome asked, letting Inuyasha carry her on his back, as he ran through the forest.

''It's a surprise.'' Inuyasha answered mysteriously.

After a few minutes, when Inuyasha arrived at the edge of the forest, Inuyasha let Kagome down.

''Close your eyes, Kagome.'' Inuyasha instructed.

Kagome closed her eyes and felt Inuyasha grab her hand and pull her with him.

''Almost there…'' Inuyasha told Kagome.

After a few more steps, Kagome felt Inuyasha stop.

''We're here. You can open your eyes now.''

Kagome opened her eyes and gasped. The sight before her was breath-taking. She couldn't even find any words to describe it. It was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen.

It was an open route with trees along side of it. On the ground, there were many different coloured flowers of different sizes. There were tulips, roses, daisies, lilies and all other kinds. They were in different colours too like, red, blue, purple, yellow, pink, etc. The trees weren't just trees either. Kagome noticed that they were sakura trees and the pink flowers on it were blooming and very pretty.

''Come, let's see it closer.'' Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hands again and pull her to one of the flower bushes.

Kagome blushed as she closed her hand around Inuyasha's and followed. Inuyasha bent down and picked a red rose and handed it to Kagome.

''Thank you.'' Kagome blushed a bit more, noticing that Inuyasha was smiling at her.

They stayed there, laughing and smelling the flowers. Inuyasha started chasing Kagome around the sakura trees, slowing down for her and did the same when she started chasing him. When they got tired, they collapsed on the ground, covered with soft sakura flowers.

''Wow, this is so much fun, Inuyasha!'' Kagome giggled on the ground, lying beside Inuyasha.

''I'm glad you had fun.'' Inuyasha smirked back.

They stayed on the ground in a comfortable silence, watching flowers falling from the trees as a soft wind carried through the area.

Inuyasha sat up and looked up at the sky.

''It's time to go.''

Kagome was disappointed that their alone time had to end so fast, but knew it was almost sunset and knew they had to return back to the others.

''Okay, I'm sure Miroku and Sango are worried about us.''

''Huh? Oh, we're not going back to them. I told Shippo to tell them not to wait for us, remember?'' Inuyasha smiled kindly at her.

''Then why did you say it's time to go?''

''It's time to go to my other surprise. Hop on.''

* * *

''I wonder where Inuyasha is taking Kagome.'' Shippo asked Miroku and Sango.

''Oh, I'm sure he'll be nice to her and treat her well.'' Miroku told Shippo, holding on to Sango's hands.

Shippo had come running to them right after their little moment and found them sitting nicely together with Miroku's hands on Sango's waist. Shippo was surprised at first, but was glad that they finally opened up their feelings for each other.

''Yeah, maybe Inuyasha's giving Kagome her gift.'' Sango said, as she looked down to her wrist, where she wore her bracelet.

''Let's just forget about them, I'm sure they're not going to return until tomorrow morning.'' Miroku said, with a very perverted grin on his face.

Sango smacked him on the head. ''Kagome won't do anything stupid, Miroku. Stop being so perverted!''

Miroku smiled sheepishly. ''But that's why you love me, isn't it?''

Sango blushed. ''Who said I love you, you perverted monk?''

''Come on, it's okay to admit it. It's only fair if you tell me that you love me since I love you.''

Sango looked up at Miroku. ''You serious?''

''Yes Sango. I love you.''

''Well then Miroku, I love you too.''

Miroku looked deep into Sango's eyes and started leaning in…

''Whoa, you guys. There's a little kid here!'' Shippo interrupted, causing Miroku to stop and look up.

''Kirara!'' Sango called over to her cat demon.

Kirara walked over, transformed herself into her full size and flung Shippo onto her back.

''Hey! Where are you taking me? NO FAIR!'' Shippo yelled as Kirara flew away with him.

''So, where were we again?'' Sango smiled.

Miroku grinned and captured Sango's lips in his with a soft kiss.

* * *

Kagome wondered where Inuyasha is taking her again and wondered what kind of surprised he has waiting for her. She doubted it would top the first surprise. But as Inuyasha slowed down and stopped on a cliff, Kagome knew she was wrong.

Inuyasha had brought Kagome to the edge of a very tall mountain, facing the ocean. Normally alone, it would have been a very pretty sight, with a view where you can't tell where the sky and ocean met. But at that current time, Kagome thought it was wonderful.

''Now do you get why I said it's time?'' Inuyasha asked, looking out towards the ocean and sky.

''Inuyasha, this is the best sunset I've ever seen.''

The sky was filled with all the rainbow colours, starting with a light shade of blue, to lighter blue, to light green, light yellow, light orange and light red near the sun. All the colours blended so perfectly together and the reflection of the colours in the water was just the most beautiful sight anyone could ever imagine.

Kagome moved to the edge and sat down, right beside Inuyasha.

''Inuyasha…what is all this for?'' Kagome asked, as she stared at the colours.

''It's your Valentine's Day gift. I hope its good enough for you.'' Inuyasha said in a shy voice.

''Good enough? This is the best out of all of them!''

''You really think so?'' Inuyasha asked, with a blush.

Kagome nodded. ''All those other guys, all they give me is chocolate. Chocolate is nice, but they didn't put any thought into it. They didn't put a lot of thought and creativity into the gift, unlike you, Inuyasha. You gave me something that you can't wrap, something that you can't hold on to but only in your memory. All those chocolate will be gone by a day or so…but memories of this sunset and of those flowers will last a long while. Haven't anyone told you? Simplicity is beautiful. Thank you, Inuyasha.''

Inuyasha smiled after Kagome's answer.

''You're welcome.''

They sat in silence, as they watch the sun sink into the ocean water. The further the sun goes down, the more beautiful the colours in the sky became. By the time the sun was two thirds into the water, the sky had turned into a light purple mixed with light pink.

And by the time the sun was almost gone, Kagome had placed her head on Inuyasha's shoulders and Inuyasha had placed his head on hers.

''Inuyasha, thank you for this day. I haven't had this much fun for a long time.'' Kagome said, blushing lightly.

''It's a way of showing you that I appreciate you, that's all.'' Inuyasha said, blushing.

Kagome smiled and flung herself towards Inuyasha. ''You can be really sweet and cute, you know that?''

''Same goes for you.'' Laughed Inuyasha, as he tightly embraced Kagome.

''Inuyasha…I love you.'' Kagome softly said.

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and stared into her eyes.

''Same here, Kagome. I love you too.''

And as the sun disappeared into the ocean, Kagome and Inuyasha leaned in for a long kiss.

After a while, they both pulled back, both noticing how deep both were blushing.

Kagome giggled. ''Happy Valentine's Day, Inuyasha.''

Inuyasha grinned. ''Happy Valentine-hang on, Kagome. Are you planning to give ME a gift?''

''I thought you'd never ask. You know all those chocolate I had back in my bag?''

''…Yeah…?''

''Half of them are for you. But we can always just skip the chocolates and go right to you're bath.'' Kagome said, with a grin.

Inuyasha smirked. ''Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Kagome.''

* * *

…and that ends my valentine one-shot special…hope it was fluffy enough for you guys!

There's a moral to this story…for girls out there. When your boyfriend get you something, whether it's on your birthday, Christmas or Valentine's Day, you should always appreciate whatever they get you. …Even though it might not be the exact gift you were expecting…after all, guys aren't really that good at shopping and picking stuff. But the most important thing is that it's the thought that counts right? If they actually went out, spend time looking for something they think you might like, that's good enough.

Of course, if they actually got what you were expecting then that's great. But always remember…It's the thought that counts…and when it comes to getting gifts for someone…remember this too…Simplicity is beautiful.

Oh…and for anyone who didn't get the ending part when Kagome was talking about the chocolate and Inuyasha's bath…you should read my other fanfic: 'Thanks, Stupid Chocolate…'

Lastly, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review!


End file.
